strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Ships
Eclipse-Class Super Star Destroyer (ESSD) Length: 17,500 Metres Weapons: 1 Axial Superlaser, 500 Turbolaser Batteries, 550 Heavy Laser Cannons, 75 Ion Cannons, 100 Tractor Beam Emplacements, 10 SFS G7-X Gravity Well Projectors Crew: 712,645 Troops: 150,000 troops, 5 Pre-fab garrisions, 100 AT-ATs, 150 AT-STs Cargo: 600,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 58 Squadrons Hull: 74,410 Shields: 110,500 SBD Speed: 40 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Special: Hangar big enough to hold a VSD (900 metres), superdense hull can ram other vessels. Cost: 4 000 FCs (6 500FCs with Superweapon) Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer (SSSD) Length: 15,000 Metres Weapons: 1 Axial Superlaser, 500 Turbolaser Batteries, 500 Heavy Laser Cannons, 75 Ion Cannons, 100 Tractor Beam Emplacements, 5 Gravity Well Projectors Crew: 605,745 Troops: 130,100 troops. 4 Pre-fab garrisons, 75 AT-Ats, 100 AT-STs Cargo: 400,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 40 Squadrons Hull: 47,000 RU Shields: 96,000 SBD Speed: 30 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Cost: 3 500 FCs (6 000 FCs with Superweapon) Executor-Class Super Star Destroyer (XSSD) Length: 12,800 Metres Weapons: 250 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, 250 Turbolaser Batteries, 250 Concussion Missile Tubes, 250 Ion Cannons, 40 Tractor Beam Emplacements Crew: 280,734 Troops: 38,000 troops (Full Corps), 3 pre-fab garrisons, 24 AT-ATs, 50 AT-STs, 20 Landing Barges Cargo: 250,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 12 Squadrons (2 wings) Hull: 45,712 RU Shields: 96,000 SBD Speed: 40 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Cost: 3 000 FCs Vengeance-Class Super Star Destroyer (VSSD) Length: 10,100 Meters Weapons: 150 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, 100 Turbolaser Batteries, 100 Concussion Missile Launchers, 100 Ion Cannons, 100 Quad Laser Cannons, 35 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 250,290 Troops: 9700 Troops (Full Division), pre-fab garisson, 12 Landing Barges, 20 AT-ATs and 30 AT-STs. Cargo: 125,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 12 Squadrons (2 wings) Hull: 38,096 RU Shields: 80,504 SBD Speed: 45 MGLT Hyperdrive: X1 Cost: 2 500 FCs Super Star Destroyer (SSD) Length: 8,000 Meters Weapons: 150 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, 150 Turbolaser Batteries, 150 Concussion Missile Launchers, 150 Ion Cannons, 30 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 205,726 Troops: 38,000 troops (Full Corps), 2 pre-fab garrisons, 20 AT-ATs, 30 AT-STs, 15 Landing Barges Cargo: 180,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 9 Squadrons Hull: 31,000 RU Shields: 61,000 SBD Speed: 45 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Cost: 2 000 FCs ***Allegiance Class Star Destroyer (ASD)*** Length: 2,200 Metres Weapons: 125 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, 75 Ion Cannons, 25 Warhead Launchers (forward facing), 20 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 50,277 Cargo: 42,000 Metric Tons Hull: 4,095 RU Shields: 8,720 SBD Backup: 5,640 SBD Speed: 50 MGLT Hyperdrive X1.5 Cost: 1 100 FCs The Allegiance is what you get when designers try to take a ship to it's limits. The Allegiance will most likely be the largest standard Star Destroyer design ever commissioned. At 2,200 metres it is over 30% larger than a standard Star Destroyer. It's hangar has been removed, and hull space has been maximized with the heaviest compliment of weapons and shield generators that the Empire could fit. A backup shield, a rarity in the Empire, has been added to give this ship extra staying power on the battlefield. Although she has no starfighter defenses to speak of, the Allegiance is meant to be deployed according to the new Imperial Fleet Doctrine, in fleet groups that will give it adequate fighter coverage allowing the Allegiance to do what it does best, obliterate enemy ships. Loronar Corporation Torpedo Sphere (TS) Diameter: 1,900 Metres Weapons: 10 Turbolaser Batteries, 500 Proton Torpedo Tubes Crew: 63,275 Troops: 8,540 troops Cargo: 3.8 million metric tons Hull: 3,138 RU Shields: 3,200 SBD Speed: 25 MGLT Hyperdrive: X3 Special: Capable of taking out planetary shields Cost: 1 500 FCs ***Dominator Interdictor Destroyer*** (DID) Length: 1,600 Metres Weapons: 30 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, 30 Heavy Turbolaser Cannons, 25 Warhead Launchers, 30 Quad Laser Cannons, 4 SFS PG-X Pulse/Gravity Well Projectors (advanced Pulse Mass/Grav Well Projectors), 5 Tractor Beam Generators Crew: 16,348 Cargo: 18,000 Metric Tons Troops: 810 Troops (1 Battalion) Hangar: 2 Squadrons Hull: 2,272 RU Shields: 5,840 SBD Speed: 50 MGLT Hyperdrive: X1 Cost: 700 FCs The Dominator Interdictor is an interdictor created by Kuat Drive Yards to compete with Sienar Fleet Systems and their smaller popular Imobilizer 418. The Dominator is based on the spaceframe of an ISD, with obviously modifications made in order to accomodate the large gravity well generators. They've equipped the Dominator with new top of the line advanced pulse/gravity well generators (Hapan Pulse Mass generators were actually a failed Imperial technology, that has since had a second look given to it after the Hapan success), but managed to maintain a reasonable amount of weaponry aboard, and even 2 squadrons of starfighters. They hoped that the larger, more defensible interdictor would catch the eye of the Emperor; they were right. ***Imperial Class III Star Destroyer*** (ISD III) Length: 1600 Metres Weapons: 60 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, 60 Heavy Turbolaser Cannons, 30 Ion Cannons, 10 Tractor Beam Projectors, 10 Warhead Launchers Crew: 24,273 Cargo: 36,000 Metric Tons Troops: 9700 Troops (Full Division), pre-fab garisson, 12 Landing Barges, 20 AT-ATs and 30 AT-STs. Hangar: 6 Squadrons, 5 Assault Gunboats, 8 Lambda-class shuttles, and 15 Stormtrooper Transports Hull: 3,264 RU Shields: 7,720 SBD Speed: 60 MGLT Hyperdrive: X1 Cost: 900 FCs The Imperial Class III Star Destroyer represents the latest in the continued evolution of these venerable ships. Weaponry has been added, and upgraded, crew compliment has been reduced through increased automation, and shields and hull strength has been increased. This latest refit makes it a match for the Republic and Defender Class Star Destroyers employed by the New Republic, without giving up it's all purpose nature. ISDs are still the perfect choice for subjugating a system. I'mperial Class II Star Destroyer (ISD II)' Length: 1,600 Metres Weapons: 50 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, 50 Heavy Turbolaser Cannons, 20 Ion Cannons, 10 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 37,805 Troops: 9,700 Troops (Full Division), 1 Pre-fab Garission, 12 landing barges, 20 AT-ATs, 30 AT-STs Cargo: 36,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 6 Squadrons, 5 Assault Gunboats, 8 Lambda-class shuttle, 15 Stormtrooper Transports Hull: 2,272 RU Shields: 5,760 SBD Speed: 60 MGLT Hyperdrive: x1 Cost: 750 FCs ' Imperial Class I Star Destroyer (ISD I)' Length: 1,600 Metres Weapons: 60 Turbolaser Batteries, 60 Ion Cannons, 10 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 37,085 Cargo: 36,000 Metric Tons Troops: 9700 Troops (Full Division), pre-fab garisson, 12 Landing Barges, 20 AT-ATs and 30 AT-STs. Hangar: 6 Squadrons, 5 Assault Gunboats, 8 Lambda-class shuttles, and 15 Stormtrooper Transports Hull: 2,272 RU Shields: 6,750 SBD Speed: 60 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Cost: 600 FCs Victory Class II Star Destroyer (VSD II) Length: 900 Metres Weapons: 20 Turbolaser Cannons, 20 Double Turbolaser Cannons, 10 Ion Cannons, 10 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 6,107 Troops: 1,600 troops, 6 Landing Barges and 10 AT-ATs 15 AT-STs or 10 Juggernauts and 5 mobile command bases Cargo: 8,100 Metric Tons Hangar: 2 Squadrons Hull: 1,360 RU Shields: 2,880 SBD Speed: 50 MGLT Hyperdrive: X1 Cost: 400 FCs Victory Class I Star Destroy (VSD I) Length: 900 Metres Weapons: 10 Quad Turbolaser Cannons, 40 Double Turbolaser Cannons, 80 Warhead Launchers, 10 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 5,200 Troops: 2,040 troops, 6 landing barges and 10 AT-ATs 15 AT-STs or 10 Juggernauts and 5 floating fortresses Cargo: 8,100 Metric Tons Hangar: 2 Squadrons Hull: 1,520 RU Shields: 3,200 SBD Speed: 50 MGLT Hyperdrive: X1 Special: Can enter the atmosphere. Cost: 450 FCs ' Interdictor Cruiser 418 (INT') Length: 600 Metres Weapons: 20 Quad Laser Cannons, 4 SFS G7-X Gravity Well Projectors Crew: 2,807 Troops: 80 troops Cargo: 5,500 Metric Tons Hangar: 2 Squadrons Hull: 1,056 RU Shields: 2,880 SBD Speed: 50 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Cost: 175 FCs Dreadnaught (DREAD) Length: 600 Metres Weapons: 10 Turbolaser Batteries, 20 Quad Turbolasers, 10 Turbolasers Crew: 16,200 Troops: 3,000 troops Cargo: 9,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 1 Squadron Hull: 1,216 RU Shields: 2,560 SBD Speed: 40 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Cost: 150 FCs Escort Carrier (EC) Length: 500 Metres Weapons: 10 Twin Laser Cannons Crew: 3,505 Troops: 800 Troops Cargo: 500 Metric Tons Hangar: 6 Squadrons Hull: 912 RU Shields: 1,600 SBD Speed: 40 MGLT Hyperdrive: X1 Cost: 65 FCs ' Strike Cruiser (SC)' Length: 450 Metres Weapons: 10 Turbolaser Batteries, 20 Turbolasers, 10 Ion Cannons, 10 Tractor Beam Projectors Crew: 2,112 Troops: 340 troops, 1 AT-AT, 2 AT-ST, support speeders or Troops: 340 troops, 5 AT-ATs Cargo: 6,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 1 to 3 squadrons troops can be carried if 3 squadrons are aboard. Hull: 1,520 RU Shields: 2,560 SBD Speed: 50 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Cost: 25 FCs Carrack (CAR) Length: 350 Metres Weapons: 10 Heavy Turbolasers, 20 Ion Cannons, 5 Tractor Beam Projectors or Weapons: 10 Heavy Turbolasers, 20 Laser Cannons Add 5 tracor beam projecters cut laser power to 1/2 Crew: 1,092 (+5 if tractor beams are onboard.) Troops: 142 Troops drop ship must be mounted on external rack Cargo: 3,500 Metric Tons Hangar: 4 starfighters on external racks Hull: 480 RU Shields: 880 SBD Speed: 100 MGLT Hyperdrive: X1 Special: Compartmentalized building system is quick and durable. Cost: 20 FCs Nebulon B-2 Frigate (B2) Length: 250 Metres Weapons: 18 Turbolasers, 12 Lasers, 1 Warhead Launcher Crew: 1,120 Troops: 150 troops Cargo: 5,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 2 Squadrons Hull: 1,640 RU Shields: 2,750 SBD Speed: 50 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Cost: 45 FCs Nebulon B Frigate (B) Length: 300 Metres Weapons: 12 Turbolasers, 12 Lasers Crew: 920 Troops: 75 troops Cargo: 6,000 Metric Tons Hangar: 2 Squadrons Hull: 1,512 RU Shields: 2,560 SBD Speed: 40 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Cost: 35 FCs Lancer (LAN) Length: 250 Metres Weapons: 20 Quad Laser Cannons Crew: 850 Troops: 40 troops Cargo: 300 Metric Tons Hull: 176 RU Shields: 576 SBD Speed: 70 MGLT Hyperdrive: X2 Cost: 20 FCs Category:Imperial Starcraft